


Second Player Dynamic

by Princess_Reynolds



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2p! Hetalia, 2p! Rusame, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Reynolds/pseuds/Princess_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just practicing 2p! dynamic in the Rusame.<br/>There should be: 1p! America/2p! Russia, 1p! Russia/2p! America, and 2p! America/2p! Russia when I'm done.<br/>Simply note, I've made 2p! America's name Alex(ander) F. Jonas and 2p! Russia's name Viktor Braginsky.</p><p>Morning routine and coffee "date" rewrites, so each story is going to the same. The only difference being is the 1p! 2p! placement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Player Dynamic

Alfred startled as his alarm went off loudly. "Good lord," he murmured. Viktor did not stir other than gripping Alfred tighter. Turning off the alarm plunged the both of them into silence; which Viktor welcomed. Alfred turned around to face him; this, Viktor did not mind. Alfred brushed his warm lips against Viktor's cold face. Viktor approved of it. "Time to get ready Vic," Alfred said softly. Viktor let out a deep rumbling growl crawl up from the depths of his chest to the pearly white gates of his teeth. Opening one red bloodshot eye, Viktor saw Alfred smiling brightly at him. Alfred broke the silence again by chuckling at his somber Russian boyfriend, who turned completely away from him. Laughing, Alfred slowly stood up in bed. His joints and bones snapped and popped as he stretched the sleepiness out of them. "I'm gonna go get coffee without you if you don't wake up," he taunted while watching for a reaction. Viktor promptly gave none. All there was to watch for was the patient rise and fall of his Viktor's hulking frame as he slept. All Alfred could do was shrug. Maybe the big damn bear _was_ asleep. With Victor, you learn to just let some things go.

          Alfred had barely of moved a muscle to walk off their bed when Viktor's hand shot out from him like a gun and gripped harshly around his ankle. "OH FUCK!" Alfred screeched as his knees almost gave out from shock. He wobbled on the springy bed before finally correcting his balance. He looked down at Viktor as though he had almost suffered from a heart attack, "Sweet Jesus man! What fresh hell is your problem dude?! You scared the crap outta me!" For a moment, it seemed like Viktor was going to continue sleeping just as he had been doing before. This time only with an iron hand clamped around Alfred's pajama clad ankle. The Russian simply took his time rolling over towards Alfred. He looked up at him. Bloody Red met Blazing Blue in an intense staring showdown.

"Coffee," he grumbled with only a sleepy blink at his boyfriend. His accent weighing in at over hundred thousand pounds. Immediately, Alfred brightened up like the morning's dawn. The moment just before, and the hand still around his ankle, nothing but forgotten. He grinned down at Viktor's solemn looking face. "Yeah dude! C'mon Vic! Just come get some coffee with me!" he pleaded. The Russian raised his eyebrows slightly. Coffee with Alfred F. Jones. At this time of hour? Was it really worth it? He wouldn't stop grinning down at him. Viktor had a feeling he hadn't much of a choice. He'd hear less of it if he just agreed anyways. Finally, Viktor released Alfred's ankle and took back his hand. "Fine," he told Alfred as he too slowly rose out of bed. The cheers Alfred let out to celebrate drowned out the unhappy groans of his boyfriend. He could proudly bounce past him into the bathroom, knowing he successfully persuaded Viktor into going on a coffee date with him.

Viktor rose from bed like a deformed monster. It felt like he had been awfully pieced together by someone who had no grasp on the true consequences of their actions. That someone being God. As soon as he was standing, Alfred practically hopped his way to the bathroom. Viktor stopped to watch him. Alfred usually wore a full set of pajamas to bed; last night seemed to be different for whatever reason. The two of them got up and Viktor saw the muscular expanse of his boyfriend's tanned back turned towards him as the young man walked away.

It seemed redundant and horrible decision-making skills to brush your teeth before drinking coffee, but Alfred was going on a date! As much as he hates the taste of it, he wouldn't want to subject his boyfriend to horrible morning breath all throughout the first half of their coffee date. It was during this terrible decision that he had someone suddenly cling to him from behind. Massive arms wrapped around Alfred's waist. A cold face pressed against the back of his bare neck. A wet, but warm, mouth began nibbling the outer shell of his ear. The mouth swiped down, apparently in no rush, and began leaving bites in the impressionable skin of his neck. Alfred had been so focused on Viktor's mouth, he almost didn't notice his creeping hand slip down his pj pants. Viktor traced the rim of his boxer briefs, sending goosebumps through his skin and a flush across his face.

Suddenly, Alfred became self aware of his situation. He here was: being seduced.

Viktor was biting his neck, shoving his hands down his pants, and now tugging the edges of his underwear. And Alfred was the one who let him! He had had submissively bared his neck as soon as Viktor had started, only an invitation to do more. He checked in the mirror to see a healthy red blush covering his face, and all while he still had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth! He hasn't even spit or rinsed or even completely finished brushing!

His boyfriend gave a displeased and cranky grumble when he was finally pushed away, but Alfred wasn't gonna have it. Their date hadn't even happened yet, and Alfred knows it not their first but there's gotta be something said about the proper _order_ of things! He should know. He's the one brushing his teeth before coffee. "Viktor! Keep those damn hands outta my pants! And to yourself! I'm tryin' to brush my teeth here man! Fucking Jesus." Viktor scowled at him through the mirror. Alfred made a dumb face right back at him in the mirror, then said "You cannot tell me you still up for stuff after all that we did yesterday." The Russian looked away, still looked miffed about getting rejected. Alfred was shocked, "Are you serious bro?" When Viktor didn't answer, Alfred chuckled halfheartedly. _Of course_ , he thought sarcastically. _What did I expect? An answer?_

Alfred had wanted to continue on with his casual morning routine, but Viktor's presence behind him could hardly be ignored. It loomed from every single direction. He didn't even have to try; Viktor was just naturally daunting. It was beginning to get on his nerves. That guy. That guy Viktor. That guy Viktor who thinks he can come in and bite his neck and grab his junk without even going on a totally hella sweet coffee date with Alfred. That damn guy Viktor, just who the hell did he think he was? Live in this house with Alfred and not abide by the rules Alfred is definitely not just going to make up right now. _Well he's got another fuckin' thing comin' to him_ , Alfred huffed inside his head. Yeah, he'll show him.

After finally brushing his teeth, Alfred turned around and leaned on the bathroom counter. Viktor stood behind him. A perfect poker face as predicted. A deadpan demeanor as usual. He could only chuckle in spite of himself. It was like Viktor thought he had done nothing. Alfred adjusted his glasses so he could properly see the look on his boyfriend's face as he smirked at him.

"Why did you do that?"

Not a single ounce of hesitation would have been found in Viktor Braginsky the moment he leaned forward and opened Alfred F. Jones's mouth with his own. Immediately, Alfred let out a noise of surprise into Viktor's mouth; which, Viktor swallowed. Using a strong hand, he held the blond's chin, so that he could not leave until Viktor was ready for him to do so. The kiss wasn't much until Alfred melted into it properly. It was awkward trying to kiss someone who hasn't realized he was being kissed, but, once he did, Alfred was so eager to make out with Viktor, he was actually pushing the large Russian back. His hands tugged him down by his scarf, trying to get a better reach of his mouth. It took Viktor himself to pull their faces apart.

"I love you. That is why," he replied evenly.

Viktor walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. The moment before almost already completely forgotten. For now, he had to find clothes to wear in public. He was bending over to pick up a shirt of his from off the floor when someone shouted loud enough to make his ears ring. Alfred shouted, "HEY MAN! YOU CAN'T PULL THAT CRAP ON ME!"  _No matter_ , he thought absently as Alfred continued to protest as though VIktor had done him some kind of great injustice. He paid the loud shouts no mind, and further continued on buckling the belt on his new pants. _Fredka won't talk too long._ It became very apparent when Viktor had ignored him for too long though. Alfred stomped out of the bathroom and right up to his face. The grip and tug he used on Viktor's black scarf was far from "just a little upset". At that moment, he looked just about ready bite a chunk out of him. " _What does that mean?_ " he growled. Alfred snarled like a rabid dog at Viktor, sending fear down the Russian's back. Viktor gulped quietly. Alfred eye's intimidating glare was more than enough to freeze him in place. "I, ah, I uh," he tried stammering out an answer, but Alfred silenced him with the narrowing of his eyes. Alfred questioned him with a false scowl on his face, "What? That mean I _don't_ love you? Huh? You wanna fucking go bruh? I'll fuck you up man." Viktor turned into a scared dog and he began shying away from his boyfriend. He whispered quietly, "Al-Alfred. I did not mean it that way. P-Please." Alfred glared down. Beneath him, sitting on their bed, Viktor quivered, even though he was two times bigger than Alfred could ever be.  _Something about this_ , Alfred continued looking down,  _really breaks my heart_.

Viktor flinched away when Alfred slowly began leaning towards him. He bit his lip to keep from letting out terrified whimper. It couldn't have been helped that a little cry escaped him when Alfred suddenly kissed his cheek forcefully. Viktor tried leaning out the blond's reach, but Alfred was insistent on kissing his hot streaming tears. "Viktor I'm sorryyyyy! I'm really sorry!" Alfred cried at him. Viktor whined at Alfred who continued kissing his wet cheeks. "Stop it! Stop that Alfred!" he wailed trying to keep his face away. Alfred squished Viktor's cheeks and took the time to wipe the last of the tears away with his wrist. Viktor's red eyes appeared even redder now that he had cried; he started at Alfred glumly. Alfred felt his heart break in half. He didn't mean to make Viktor cry! He seriously didn't! It was a joke!

Even so, Viktor cried anyways, all Alfred could do was try to do damage control, that, and apologize. He brought their foreheads together so he could nuzzle the brunet. He said, "Sorry for scaring you Vic. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Swear. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," before kissing the bridge of Viktor's nose.

He stared at him for a moment, then shoved the American off. Alfred toppled off him with a shout. "Alright then," Viktor replied with a small smile, "Get dressed." The rare smile captured Alfred's attention; the words after it almost went unheard. He couldn't the help the silly love struck grin that slowly spread across his face and the small blush that spread across his cheeks. Viktor stared blankly at him; it was then, Alfred realized he had said something after his smile. The American flushed completely. He jumped up and said blatantly, "R-Right! Clothes! I'ma go get some!" Alfred rushed around their room, trying to put on all of his clothes at once, so he could join Viktor in their living room. He hopped towards his dresser while trying to pull up a pair of pants from his ankles. One hand wandered in trying to find a pair of socks and the other pulled a shirt over Alfred's blond head. Tying his shoes with one hand shouldn't have been so difficult; why couldn't he just do it with one hand? Why couldn't he do everything with one hand?

 It wasn't too long before Alfred managed to put on all his clothes; at least, Viktor hadn't of simply left without him by the time he had stumbled out of their room. Still trying to slip on a shoe that was meant to laced up every single time. "Hey!" Alfred shouted as he caught the last glimpse there was to see of Viktor as he walked out their front door, "You can't leave me!" There was suddenly a mad dash to their car, but it wasn't much of a race when Alfred was the only one racing to the car. He sprinted to the driver's side and yanked on the door handle, only to let out a high-pitched scream when he realized it was locked. He bounced impatiently and ordered "Open the damn car already Vic!" No matter the reason or playfulness of it, Viktor never reacted well when anyone rose their voice at them. Viktor fumbled quickly with the keys in an attempt to open the car as soon as possible. Every time he saw Viktor react timidly, Alfred felt like kicking his own face in. They climbed into Alfred's sports car with it finally being unlocked. Alfred leaned across and pressed kiss into Viktor's cheek, he apologized "Sorry Viktor. Didn't mean to freak you out." He was looked at, and for a moment a thought silence surround his Russian, but soon after Viktor simply went on to look at the window. It was alright. Alfred could always just check his reflection in the window to see if he was upset by it or not. Otherwise, Alfred sang along loudly with the radio the entire way to the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Characterization is not exactly how I want it yet. It's really hard to decide what I want 2p! Hetalia characters to be like. There is just too many possibilities and I'm not mature enough to simply think about it and actually make a fucking decision.


End file.
